Harry Potter: A Different Way
by SakuraHinataBrogan1990
Summary: A rewrite of the Harry Potter world.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: A Different Way**

By SakuraHinataBrogan1990

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are the ones that have never been thought of. Although I did make some of the major characters different. The ideas in this fanfiction are my own. The rhyme, however, is not. I did not come up with it. I forgot what fanfiction I read it in.

Font Key:

_Telepathy_

_Prophecy_

It was a dark and gloomy night. Suddenly, there was a light show of red, yellow, snowy white and emerald green. All over the world, people woke up and said, "Oh, dear me!", for there was a huge power surge.

One person in particular, Albus Dumbledore, called for a man named Rubeus Hagrid. "Hagrid," he said, "I need you to go get Harry from the remains of the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. And bring him to his Aunt's and Uncle's house at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I am sorry to say this but Lily and James are dead. There, there, Hagrid."

Hagrid was bawling badly. Dumbledore gave Hagrid a sweet to calm him down. Hagrid sniffed, "Ok, Professor Dumbledore, I will get Harry. Let me guess, Harry has to go to his Aunt's and Uncle's house for protection and because he and his Aunt share the same blood."

Dumbledore blinked a couple of times and said, "Yes, you are correct. But you better hurry before the Muggles go and look at the rubble. Hurry now." Hagrid hurried away. You see Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, and many more are wizards and witches.

Outside of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, a tabby cat was observing the Dursley Family and was happy with what she saw. The family was kind, generous, and good people to be around.

Mr. Vernon Dursley came out and saw her. He whispered in her ear as he scratched her, "They're dead, aren't they? But Harry is alive?" She meowed a yes. He went back in and said, "Petunia, come here please."

Petunia Dursley came and said, "They are dead?" There were tears in her eyes streaming down her face.

He replied, "Only Harry survived. Even I felt the power surge. I felt revived. I think Harry is the one who we have been waiting for to get rid of Voldemort for good. I believe in French, Voldemort means "he who hears death and all that is good." Is that ironic? I better call work and tell them that we have to attend a funeral and help settle an estate. Dear, didn't Lily tell you something before they went into hiding?"

Petunia said, "Yes, she told me that they changed their Secret Keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. It makes sense people would never suspect that Peter was their Secret Keeper. I hope Albus knows that. Otherwise, Sirius will go to Azkaban. If Albus doesn't, let's leave Harry to deal with Peter. He can probably think up interesting things to do to Peter." Knock, knock. "That is probably Albus, Minnie, and Hagrid. Why hello, Albus, Minnie, and Hagrid. Let me guess that is Harry," said Aunt Petunia. "_Go to the Longbottom's house. Frank, Alice, and Neville are in danger. Take Frank and Alice to Hogwarts. When The Boy Who Lived goes to Hogwarts, tell him the prophecy and have him touch Frank and Alice. Then, their memories will be restored. Neville is to live with his paternal grandmother. All will be revealed in The Boy Who Lived's 4__th__ year at Hogwarts._" Aunt Petunia fainted.

Albus said, "Minerva, go and do what she said. Now it is important. Hagrid, go with her. Yes, Hagrid, you can hit anyone who tries to stop you two."

Hagrid said with a big grin, "I will be happy to. What? They sometimes act snotty. Sometimes, I wonder what they would do if a fly or an insect flies up their nose." They all (except Petunia) tried to stifle their laughter, but they did not succeed. Then, Minerva and Hagrid left.

Albus put smelling salts under Petunia's nose. "What happened?" she said.

Albus said, "My dear child, you prophesized. Also, I told Hagrid to go with Minerva and that he could hit anyone who tries to stop them. Then, he said with a big grin, "I will be happy to. What? They sometimes act snotty. Sometimes, I wonder what they would do if a fly or a insect flies up their nose." Of course, we all laughed at that thought. Anyways. Never let anyone make Harry mad. But if it does happen have someone write down happens. Just send it to me and I will read them to the main staff. It will brighten their days. Vernon, I recommend that Harry takes all foreign languages available, karate, judo, Tai Kun Do, any other forms of martial arts, jazz, tap, ballet, gymnastics, meditation, ballroom dancing, Irish dancing, and anything else you can think of. It is important that Harry knows foreign languages, and is physically and mentally strong."

Vernon said, "Ok, I will also enlist Dudley as well. It might help him. Also, from now on when the boys are old enough to walk, we will jog and join a gym."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed. And he disappeared. "What the heck!" they said.

Meanwhile, Hagrid was having a hard time getting rid of the Ministry of Magic's workers. A flash of emerald green appeared. It died down. Harry was there. He had a look of absolute concentration on his face. Suddenly, he said, "Oopsie." There was an extreme stench. Minerva and Hagrid looked at each other and smirked. The Ministry of Magic's workers fled popping away.

Hagrid said, "Way to go, Harry. Don't worry, Minnie. It was in their heads."

'Minnie' said, "You have got to be kidding me. Oh well, I better get Frank and Alice to Hogwarts. Harry, can you take Hagrid and Neville to Neville's grandmum's?"

Harry said, "Goo-gee." Harry sent a mental message to Hagrid, Minnie, Albus, Mrs. George Longbottom, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon by telepathy. _"__The Death Munchers who did these terrible deeds are Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and their friends except for a Severus Snape. I think he is ready to stop being a Death Eater. Albus, when I get to Hogwarts, I want to see Professor Snape. I think I will be able to get rid of his Death Eater mark. It is possible only for me. I will take care of the others myself. This will be fun. That is all."_

Hagrid said, "Can I watch?"

Minerva said, "Can I also watch?"

Harry shook his head, yes. Harry touched Hagrid and Neville and they disappeared.

At Mrs. G. Longbottom's mansion, they reappeared. Hagrid asked, "Harry, how did you do that?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sent, _"It is magic, of course. Actually, I used telekinesis and teleportation together. It is similar to apparition but the elements are used. The elements are the key to many things that I do."_

"Oh, yeah. Okay, say what? Dang, how do you know those words? Never mind, it will probably give me a headache," said Hagrid blushing and shaking his head in awe.

Mrs. G. Longbottom came out and asked, "Will Frank and Alice be okay, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, yes. Harry went to Hagrid and said, "Up." They vanished back to the Dursleys'. Harry fell asleep as soon as they reached there.

Hagrid said, "I guess he tuckered himself out. Night, Harry." Hagrid handed Harry over to Petunia. Harry sighed and started to snore lightly. They looked at each other and smiled.

Petunia put Harry down to bed. She said, "Albus, he will probably like goat's milk. Also, a goat will keep our lawn trimmed."

Vernon said, "That is true."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: A Different Way**

By SakuraHinataBrogan1990

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are the ones that have never been thought of. Although I did make some of the major characters different. The ideas in this fanfiction are my own. The rhyme, however, is not. I did not come up with it. I forgot what fanfiction I read it in.

Font Key:

_Telepathy_

_Prophecy_

It was a dark and gloomy night. Suddenly, there was a light show of red, yellow, snowy white and emerald green. All over the world, people woke up and said, "Oh, dear me!", for there was a huge power surge.

One person in particular, Albus Dumbledore, called for a man named Rubeus Hagrid. "Hagrid," he said, "I need you to go get Harry from the remains of the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. And bring him to his Aunt's and Uncle's house at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I am sorry to say this but Lily and James are dead. There, there, Hagrid."

Hagrid was bawling badly. Dumbledore gave Hagrid a sweet to calm him down. Hagrid sniffed, "Ok, Professor Dumbledore, I will get Harry. Let me guess, Harry has to go to his Aunt's and Uncle's house for protection and because he and his Aunt share the same blood."

Dumbledore blinked a couple of times and said, "Yes, you are correct. But you better hurry before the Muggles go and look at the rubble. Hurry now." Hagrid hurried away. You see Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, and many more are wizards and witches.

Outside of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, a tabby cat was observing the Dursley Family and was happy with what she saw. The family was kind, generous, and good people to be around.

Mr. Vernon Dursley came out and saw her. He whispered in her ear as he scratched her, "They're dead, aren't they? But Harry is alive?" She meowed a yes. He went back in and said, "Petunia, come here please."

Petunia Dursley came and said, "They are dead?" There were tears in her eyes streaming down her face.

He replied, "Only Harry survived. Even I felt the power surge. I felt revived. I think Harry is the one who we have been waiting for to get rid of Voldemort for good. I believe in French, Voldemort means "he who hears death and all that is good." Is that ironic? I better call work and tell them that we have to attend a funeral and help settle an estate. Dear, didn't Lily tell you something before they went into hiding?"

Petunia said, "Yes, she told me that they changed their Secret Keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. It makes sense people would never suspect that Peter was their Secret Keeper. I hope Albus knows that. Otherwise, Sirius will go to Azkaban. If Albus doesn't, let's leave Harry to deal with Peter. He can probably think up interesting things to do to Peter." Knock, knock. "That is probably Albus, Minnie, and Hagrid. Why hello, Albus, Minnie, and Hagrid. Let me guess that is Harry," said Aunt Petunia. "_Go to the Longbottom's house. Frank, Alice, and Neville are in danger. Take Frank and Alice to Hogwarts. When The Boy Who Lived goes to Hogwarts, tell him the prophecy and have him touch Frank and Alice. Then, their memories will be restored. Neville is to live with his paternal grandmother. All will be revealed in The Boy Who Lived's 4__th__ year at Hogwarts._" Aunt Petunia fainted.

Albus said, "Minerva, go and do what she said. Now it is important. Hagrid, go with her. Yes, Hagrid, you can hit anyone who tries to stop you two."

Hagrid said with a big grin, "I will be happy to. What? They sometimes act snotty. Sometimes, I wonder what they would do if a fly or an insect flies up their nose." They all (except Petunia) tried to stifle their laughter, but they did not succeed. Then, Minerva and Hagrid left.

Albus put smelling salts under Petunia's nose. "What happened?" she said.

Albus said, "My dear child, you prophesized. Also, I told Hagrid to go with Minerva and that he could hit anyone who tries to stop them. Then, he said with a big grin, "I will be happy to. What? They sometimes act snotty. Sometimes, I wonder what they would do if a fly or a insect flies up their nose." Of course, we all laughed at that thought. Anyways. Never let anyone make Harry mad. But if it does happen have someone write down happens. Just send it to me and I will read them to the main staff. It will brighten their days. Vernon, I recommend that Harry takes all foreign languages available, karate, judo, Tai Kun Do, any other forms of martial arts, jazz, tap, ballet, gymnastics, meditation, ballroom dancing, Irish dancing, and anything else you can think of. It is important that Harry knows foreign languages, and is physically and mentally strong."

Vernon said, "Ok, I will also enlist Dudley as well. It might help him. Also, from now on when the boys are old enough to walk, we will jog and join a gym."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed. And he disappeared. "What the heck!" they said.

Meanwhile, Hagrid was having a hard time getting rid of the Ministry of Magic's workers. A flash of emerald green appeared. It died down. Harry was there. He had a look of absolute concentration on his face. Suddenly, he said, "Oopsie." There was an extreme stench. Minerva and Hagrid looked at each other and smirked. The Ministry of Magic's workers fled popping away.

Hagrid said, "Way to go, Harry. Don't worry, Minnie. It was in their heads."

'Minnie' said, "You have got to be kidding me. Oh well, I better get Frank and Alice to Hogwarts. Harry, can you take Hagrid and Neville to Neville's grandmum's?"

Harry said, "Goo-gee." Harry sent a mental message to Hagrid, Minnie, Albus, Mrs. George Longbottom, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon by telepathy. _"__The Death Munchers who did these terrible deeds are Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and their friends except for a Severus Snape. I think he is ready to stop being a Death Eater. Albus, when I get to Hogwarts, I want to see Professor Snape. I think I will be able to get rid of his Death Eater mark. It is possible only for me. I will take care of the others myself. This will be fun. That is all."_

Hagrid said, "Can I watch?"

Minerva said, "Can I also watch?"

Harry shook his head, yes. Harry touched Hagrid and Neville and they disappeared.

At Mrs. G. Longbottom's mansion, they reappeared. Hagrid asked, "Harry, how did you do that?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sent, _"It is magic, of course. Actually, I used telekinesis and teleportation together. It is similar to apparition but the elements are used. The elements are the key to many things that I do."_

"Oh, yeah. Okay, say what? Dang, how do you know those words? Never mind, it will probably give me a headache," said Hagrid blushing and shaking his head in awe.

Mrs. G. Longbottom came out and asked, "Will Frank and Alice be okay, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, yes. Harry went to Hagrid and said, "Up." They vanished back to the Dursleys'. Harry fell asleep as soon as they reached there.

Hagrid said, "I guess he tuckered himself out. Night, Harry." Hagrid handed Harry over to Petunia. Harry sighed and started to snore lightly. They looked at each other and smiled.

Petunia put Harry down to bed. She said, "Albus, he will probably like goat's milk. Also, a goat will keep our lawn trimmed."

Vernon said, "That is true."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: A Different Way**

By SakuraHinataBrogan1990

Font Key:

**_Telepathy_**

_Prophecy_

It was a dark and gloomy night. Suddenly, there was a light show of red, yellow, snowy white and emerald green. All over the world, people woke up and said, "Oh, dear me!", for there was a huge power surge.

One person in particular, Albus Dumbledore, called for a man named Rubeus Hagrid. "Hagrid," he said, "I need you to go get Harry from the remains of the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. And bring him to his Aunt's and Uncle's house at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I am sorry to say this but Lily and James are dead. There, there, Hagrid."

Hagrid was bawling badly. Dumbledore gave Hagrid a sweet to calm him down. Hagrid sniffed, "Ok, Professor Dumbledore, I will get Harry. Let me guess, Harry has to go to his Aunt's and Uncle's house for protection and because he and his Aunt share the same blood."

Dumbledore blinked a couple of times and said, "Yes, you are correct. But you better hurry before the Muggles go and look at the rubble. Hurry now." Hagrid hurried away. You see Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, and many more are wizards and witches.

Outside of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, a tabby cat was observing the Dursley Family and was happy with what she saw. The family was kind, generous, and good people to be around.

Mr. Vernon Dursley came out and saw her. He whispered in her ear as he scratched her, "They're dead, aren't they? But Harry is alive?" She meowed a yes. He went back in and said, "Petunia, come here please."

Petunia Dursley came and said, "They are dead?" There were tears in her eyes streaming down her face.

He replied, "Only Harry survived. Even I felt the power surge. I felt revived. I think Harry is the one who we have been waiting for to get rid of Voldemort for good. I believe in French, Voldemort means "he who hears death and all that is good." Is that ironic? I better call work and tell them that we have to attend a funeral and help settle an estate. Dear, didn't Lily tell you something before they went into hiding?"

Petunia said, "Yes, she told me that they changed their Secret Keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. It makes sense people would never suspect that Peter was their Secret Keeper. I hope Albus knows that. Otherwise, Sirius will go to Azkaban. If Albus doesn't, let's leave Harry to deal with Peter. He can probably think up interesting things to do to Peter." Knock, knock. "That is probably Albus, Minnie, and Hagrid. Why hello, Albus, Minnie, and Hagrid. Let me guess that is Harry," said Aunt Petunia. "_Go to the Longbottom's house. Frank, Alice, and Neville are in danger. Take Frank and Alice to Hogwarts. When The Boy Who Lived goes to Hogwarts, tell him the prophecy and have him touch Frank and Alice. Then, their memories will be restored. Neville is to live with his paternal grandmother. All will be revealed in The Boy Who Lived's 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. __A helper shall appear in the female personification of Magic._" Aunt Petunia fainted.

Albus said, "Minerva, go and do what she said. Now it is important. Hagrid, go with her. Yes, Hagrid, you can hit anyone who tries to stop you two."

Hagrid said with a big grin, "I will be happy to. What? They sometimes act snotty. Sometimes, I wonder what they would do if a fly or an insect flies up their nose." They all (except Petunia) tried to stifle their laughter, but they did not succeed. Then, Minerva and Hagrid left.

Albus put smelling salts under Petunia's nose. "What happened?" she said.

Albus said, "My dear child, you prophesized. Also, I told Hagrid to go with Minerva and that he could hit anyone who tries to stop them. Then, he said with a big grin, "I will be happy to. What? They sometimes act snotty. Sometimes, I wonder what they would do if a fly or a insect flies up their nose." Of course, we all laughed at that thought. Anyways. Never let anyone make Harry mad. But if it does happen have someone write down happens. Just send it to me and I will read them to the main staff. It will brighten their days. Vernon, I recommend that Harry takes all foreign languages available, karate, judo, Tai Kun Do, any other forms of martial arts, jazz, tap, ballet, gymnastics, meditation, ballroom dancing, Irish dancing, and anything else you can think of. It is important that Harry knows foreign languages, and is physically and mentally strong."

Vernon said, "Ok, I will also enlist Dudley as well. It might help him. Also, from now on when the boys are old enough to walk, we will jog and join a gym."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed. And he disappeared. "What the heck!" they said.

Meanwhile, Hagrid was having a hard time getting rid of the Ministry of Magic's workers. A flash of emerald green appeared. It died down. Harry was there. He had a look of absolute concentration on his face. Suddenly, he said, "Oopsie." There was an extreme stench. Minerva and Hagrid looked at each other and smirked. The Ministry of Magic's workers fled popping away.

Hagrid said, "Way to go, Harry. Don't worry, Minnie. It was in their heads."

'Minnie' said, "You have got to be kidding me. Oh well, I better get Frank and Alice to Hogwarts. Harry, can you take Hagrid and Neville to Neville's grandmum's?"

Harry said, "Goo-gee." Harry sent a mental message to Hagrid, Minnie, Albus, Mrs. George Longbottom, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon by telepathy. _"_**_The Death Munchers who did these terrible deeds are Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and their friends except for a Severus Snape. I think he is ready to stop being a Death Eater. Albus, when I get to Hogwarts, I want to see Professor Snape. I think I will be able to get rid of his Death Eater mark. It is possible only for me. I will take care of the others myself. This will be fun. That is all."_**

Hagrid said, "Can I watch?"

Minerva said, "Can I also watch?"

Harry shook his head, yes. Harry touched Hagrid and Neville and they disappeared.

At Mrs. G. Longbottom's mansion, they reappeared. Hagrid asked, "Harry, how did you do that?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sent, **_"It is magic, of course. Actually, I used telekinesis and teleportation together. It is similar to apparition but the elements are used. The elements are the key to many things that I do."_**

"Oh, yeah. Okay, say what? Dang, how do you know those words? Never mind, it will probably give me a headache," said Hagrid blushing and shaking his head in awe.

Mrs. G. Longbottom came out and asked, "Will Frank and Alice be okay, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, yes. Harry went to Hagrid and said, "Up." They vanished back to the Dursleys'. Harry fell asleep as soon as they reached there.

Hagrid said, "I guess he tuckered himself out. Night, Harry." Hagrid handed Harry over to Petunia. Harry sighed and started to snore lightly. They looked at each other and smiled.

Petunia put Harry down to bed. She said, "Albus, he will probably like goat's milk. Also, a goat will keep our lawn trimmed."

Vernon said, "That is true."


End file.
